Reality Check
by bloodyamore
Summary: Its been months since Roxas became whole, and already he's regretting it. Trapt in Sora's mind and going through hell, he decides to confront Sora with the help of a mysterious door.
1. Trapt

_**Disclaimer: i do not own kingdom hearts. If i did, i wouldn't be writing this, i'd be putting this in the game.**_

_WARNING: this story contains hints of yaoi, confusion, and lots of weirdness. _

_I was bored and tired, the plot bunny came to visit and I came up w/ this. _

_Summary:Its months since Roxas became whole, and already he's regretting it. Trapt in Sora's mind and going through hell, he decides to confront Sora with the help of a mysterious door._

_BY The way.. i Luv reviews from you readers hintHint_

_**Reality Check**_

_1. Trapt_

_'Another dead end. When am I gonna find a way out of here,'_ thought Roxas, stopping in front of another white wall that blocked his path and turning around. It seemed like he'd been stuck in this huge empty place for months now. Perhaps he had been here for months. Ever since that night in The World That Never Was, when he and Namine were supposed to become whole, he'd been here. If this was where nobodies went when they became whole, then he missed being nobody.

As he begun retracing his steps for possibly the billionth time, a flash of color surrounded him and he saw what Sora was seeing.

_It was snowy on the island, a very, __**very **__rare occurrence. Riku behind him, with his hands resting around Sora's waist. "The island is so beautiful, just like you," he hears Riku whisper into Sora's ear, __**his ear. **__Then Riku kisses __**him, **__and Roxas can tell Sora's wanted that kiss for a very long time. _

_Then Riku spins Sora around so that they face each other. The only thing that Sora can see is Riku's longing, angel-like face. All Roxas can see is the face of the white haired devil. Sora leans up to kiss his lover back, but its Roxas' lips that meet Riku's. Roxas tries to bite Riku in fury, but instead whimpers softly and allows Riku to deepen the kiss. Roxas allows him because it is not really him kissing Riku, but Sora. And unlike Roxas, Sora loves that evil son of a bitch._

Sora loves the guy that ruined Roxas' life. And no matter how much Roxas tries to fight Sora's feelings, he always loses. Almost as if he wasn't there at all.

_Riku pulls Sora inside his house and carries him to the bed. Clothes are torn off and Sora begins to groan when Roxas finally loses it. _

_'Get the hell off me!' _he shouts, trying to throw Riku off._ But groans and a soft murmur of "I love you" escape his lips instead as Riku explodes inside of him. Roxas cannot take it anymore, he escapes reality and retreats into the empty place in the back of Sora's mind._

Roxas runs away from the blur of colors and to the wall. He starts kicking it and punching it and throwing himself at it. He knows he cannot damage it, he has tried this before. He also knows he cannot harm himself here. Yet he still hits it, and throws himself into the wall in anger. "I can't take it anymore! I hate this place! I hate not being able to control my own body! I hate being whole!"

All of a sudden an image of Sora materializes behind him. "Why do you do that? No matter how many times you do it the results will be the same," the image states.

Roxas turns around, exhausted from his ministrations. "What do you want this time?"

"Seeing as I'm you and Sora's conscious, you should give me a little more respect," it scolded. "I'm just wondering something, is all."

Roxas rubbed his knuckles even though they weren't bruised, out of habit. "Wondering…"

The conscious sighed. "If you are so angry about being here, and about _Riku, _then why don't you just confront **Sora? **This mind belongs to the both of you after all."

Roxas sighed. "It's not that simple. How could I talk to him? He always drowns out my words and thoughts. Besides, I he can't talk to what's trapped in his mind."

The conscious giggled, stepping closer. "On the contrary, all you have to do is confront him as he temporarily visits his mind."

Roxas looked up from where he was gazing at the floor, giving his conscious a confused look.

"And I thought you were the smart one! He visits his mind in his dreams. All you have to do is confront him in his dreams!" The conscious explained, rather exasperated by Roxas' slowness.

"Oh… but how do I get into his dreams?" Roxas asked.

The conscious twitched, obviously as short tempered as the blonde he was helping was said to be. It closed its eyes and breathed in and out deeply for a second or two, then grabbed Roxas' wrist and dragged him to a door that Roxas had previously overlooked. Or maybe the door had just materialized, who knew really?

"This door leads to the inner workings of Sora's mind. Everything he's ever thought or seen, and the things that make up his imagination. I'm telling you right now Roxas, what lies beyond this door may shock you, temporarily paralyze you, or drown you with light. Enter it with caution, and **only to confront Sora.** For if you use this door for any other reason, TERRIBLE THINGS WILL HAPPEN!!!!" The conscious preached, perhaps to protect Roxas.

But unfortunately, Roxas wasn't really paying that much attention. He was too busy mentally rehearsing what he would say to Sora. I mean sure he was a part of Sora, but that didn't mean he knew him that well.

"Is that clear?" Asked the conscious.

"Got it, I'll go in when Sora falls asleep." Roxas replied.

The conscious just sighed and turned to the left and began to walk down another hall. Hoping Roxas had listened to his warning, otherwise Roxas might make a mess of this mind, and the conscious just **knew **he'd be the unfortunate soul that cleaned it up.

Roxas looked at the door curiously, and remembered a day two years ago, when Sora was faced with a door that lead to somewhere mysterious. "I wonder what happens when I go through the door… I wonder if Sora will listen to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in a more colorful part of the mind, where cute little animals and naked Riku's frolic, the conscious sat on a rock. "Angel! Devil! I need your knowledge!" It shouted.

Within moments two people appeared. One looked exactly like Sora, only with wings, a halo, and a white glow. The other looked exactly like Roxas, only with red horns and a forked tail. They appeared at the conscious feet, trying to kill each other. At the sight of their leader they stopped and jumped to they're feet, saluting.

"Angel, Devil, I need you to tell me which one of you Roxas agreed with when I summoned the door."

"Me sir," said the angel Sora.

The conscious smiled. Before the devil Roxas could have his say, conscious walked away relieved.

"Do you think we should've told the leader that I suggested we explore the door?" asked the angel.

"Doesn't matter now, the damage is done, and it's his job to fix it," replied the devil.

"Ah… you don't really care what happens to this place, do you?"

"Well…" started the blonde," the more things the conscious has to do, the less chance we'll get caught."

"You mean…?"

"Exactly baby."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Dream

_You don't know how bad I wanna read some stories… too bad my concentration's on the fritz_

_You don't know how bad I wanna read some stories… too bad my concentration's on the fritz. I can't seem to keep my mind in one place, that's why I've decided to write some more of this: Nothing like good old randomness helping to write a story_

_This chapter's pretty long. The beginning's mostly to develop 'Angel' and 'Devil', but there are some things in here beneficial to the plot._

_I wonder how long I can get this…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just ask Sora's subconious._

_Please REVIEW!_

_**Started**__: March 26, 2008_

_**Finished:** Same day (Yay!)_

_**Reality Check**_

_2. Dream_

"I have a question Subconious," the devil horned Roxas look-a-like stated, sitting like a tiger ready to pounce in front of the conscious. The conscious may look like Sora, but that didn't mean it couldn't identify with the Roxas devil too. It already knew the question before the blonde demon could even think it.

"Stop trying to look threatening, you know you can only scare Angel," the conscious stated, trying to stall the blonde's question.

The Devil growled playfully, before jumping onto the rock his leader was resting on. "You mean I'm not scary?" he said huskily.

Conscious always did hate the Devil's tendency to flirt with the minds' other occupants. Even if the flirting was more like threatening. "Just get to the question already!" Conscious hissed, pushing the little Devil away.

"You're the one that changed the conversation…"he mumbled, rolling up into a sitting position. "Anyway, I was wondering," the Devil paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. "Are you worried about tonight? We've never let anyone into the imagination room before… what if something happens?"

The conscious was shocked. He knew all the thoughts that passed through Sora's mind, both of the living human and the muses (such as Angel and Devil) trapped inside. But sometimes the thought wasn't exactly the same when it got received. The Conscious had not expected the Devil's question to sound so _concerned. _

Then again, allowing Roxas to enter the imagination door **was** a big deal. Inside that door was a room that held all of Sora's current thoughts, or dreams if he was having one. It was in that part of the mind that Sora was always thinking. By letting Roxas in, they were allowing the nobody to enter Sora's thoughts, finally Sora would be hearing Roxas when he screamed and shouted and told Sora that he was stuck inside his own mind. Finally Roxas would be able to tell his other that he didn't want to be part of him anymore.

The Conscious sat on the rock stunned, lost in thought of everything that could go wrong. Sora could think he was hearing voices, and start taking medicine for it. _'Oh no.' _Roxas and Sora might end up fighting each other while in the Dream (imagination room) and possibly kill each other. _'That would mean death to all of us, not good…' _And what if Sora wasn't asleep when Roxas entered the door. There would be serious hell to pay if that turned out to be the case. _'God help us, what've I done?'_

The Devil stood up, slim eyebrows furrowing as he tilted his head at 'the boss.' It looked as if he were having a meltdown, or worse, a seizure. The conscious was laying on the ground now, punching the ground like a little child that didn't get his way, all while sobbing _'Why? Why? WHY?'_

"So much for being the mature one in this place…" the Devil muttered, wondering if his boss was ever going to get back up and answer the damn question. After only five seconds, his patience died. "Oh forget you! Seeing as you aren't gonna answer my question anytime soon, I'm leaving." And with that, a very frustrated horned Roxas look-a-like stomped off, disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aww… he's so cute when he finally goes to sleep," Angel cooed, petting a fast asleep Roxas. Until recently Roxas had been pacing in front of the weird door Conscious had summoned for hours, trying to come up with what he was going to do and say when he found Sora, and how he was going to find Sora. But now the blonde half of the key bearer was fast asleep, snoring louder.

"Guess all that thinking wore out your brain, huh?" The Angel squealed quietly in a baby voice. Then he awed again at how adorable the blonde was at the moment, asleep and not trying to kill himself and the walls like he did when awake.

_'I wish,' _the halo clad Sora look-a-like thought, _' Devil would let me pet him like this…'_

"So," the Angel jumped at the sudden voice behind him. "It really is possible for a nobody to fall asleep inside his 'own' head. Who would've thought?"

Angel jumped up, facing his 'partner in crime'. Although they were supposed to be enemies, being the Angel and Demon of Sora's mind, they were rather _friendly._ They only fought to pass the time, or when a disagreement of the _is Sora really a hero? _discussion came up. Other then that, they never really had problems.

Angel hugged Devil, squealing in delight before spinning to face the sleeping Roxas, arms still wrapped around his partners' shoulders. "Isn't he cute when he's asleep?" he asked, in the same affectionate voice that he was using on the Devil.

The blonde devil just shrugged indifferently, pulling the Angel so that he was facing him. The Devil smirked, trying to close the distance between them.

"So," The Angel put a hand on the Devil's jaw, keeping his face from getting closer, "Did the boss voice his concerns?" the Angel asked, voice now sweet and calm.

"No actually. He didn't answer me," The Devil's face looked angry, but then turned to amusement, "Ended up on the ground thrashing when he started to think about the coming event though." He smirked.

The Angel was sporting a smile just as devious as his counterparts'. Giggling madly, he hugged Devil. "Yes! This is going to be fun. Are you ready for some _real_ fun?"

The Devil just smiled fondly, stroking the Angel's hair. "And boss thinks I'm the bad one…" the sentence drifted off, lips too busy kissing to be bothered by words.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Roxas awoke the halls that were usually swirling with color were blank. He rubbed his head, sore from resting on the hard floor so long. He glanced at the door, it was open. _'Wasn't it closed when I fell asleep?,' _he thought, '_Maybe it opened because Sora's dreaming!' _

Without another thought, he walked up to the door and walked inside. Nothing could've prepared him for what waited on the other side….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora walked down the empty dirt road, humming softly. He'd had this dream before, and he knew what was coming. Mentally, he knew he was dreaming, and he wanted to run away before this dream turned ugly. But he couldn't control what he did in the dream, his body moved on its own, continuing down the path, even when the sounds of birds and wind disappeared.

'_Any minute now…_

_Any minute now…_

_Any minute now…_

_Where the hell was Roxas?!'_

Sora had dreamed this many times before, and every time he would be walking along, perfectly fine, and then Roxas would show up. Sora would stare, wondering why he was there. Roxas would smile, then he would summon his keyblades. Then… he would attack, angry. Sora would try to fight, then try to run when his keyblades didn't come. Eventually, Roxas would stab him through the chest. Sora would wake up screaming.

It was a recurring nightmare Sora kept having, and he was rather shocked when Roxas didn't show up like he usually did.

Little did Sora know that somewhere not too far in this dream world was the real **Roxas. **And it was Roxas that ended up being attacked by the dream Roxas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What the hell?!" Roxas shouted, dodging another air assault. He was currently being attacked by _himself,_ and it was not fun. Again, he dodged another attack, trying to summon his keyblade for the umpteenth time. Back in the white halls of the mind, his keyblade would appear not a moment late… but here, inside the door, when he was being attacked by himself, his keyblade just wouldn't show up.

Roxas thought this would be simple: Go through the door, find Sora, convince him to let Roxas out of his mind. Turns out the blonde neglected to factor in the fact he was going into a DREAM.

Needless to say, the blonde was panicking. He was about to be killed by _himself_… this was **not** how he planned dying. Actually, he **hadn't** planned on dying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora jumped, hearing screams coming from ahead on the dirt road. _'Finally',_ he thought,_ 'soon this dream'll be over.' _

He ran to the noise, and couldn't help but gape at what he saw. Roxas: the evil monster that tried to kill him every night in this specific dream, was fighting another _Roxas. _And this other Roxas looked like he wasn't doing so well… he was losing. And to make matters worse, the other Roxas had a keyblade pointed at his chest. The evil Roxas had a huge grin on his face.

Sora knew this part, he gasped, terrified for the other Roxas, the one that was soon going to be dead.

**A/N: **_I'm leaving on a cliffhanger! Anyways... _**I'm not updating until I get ****4 ****more reviews**_ So if you want to know whether or not evil Roxas kills everybody, REVIEW!_


	3. Confrontation

_Yay!_

_Yay! Thank you people for reviewing! Thank you soooo much!! Anyways, as promised, I shall update! … I hope this chapter's satisfies you: )_

_See first chapter for disclaimer._

_And now, onto the STORY!!_

_**Reality Check**_

_3. Confrontation_

_Sora knew this part, he gasped, terrified for the other Roxas, the one that was soon going to be dead. _

Panting, Roxas eyed the keyblade pointed at his chest wearily. He wasn't completely sure, but he really hoped he couldn't die inside his own mind. "P-please don't," he whispered, petrified by fear he'd never felt before.

The dream Roxas' smirk just grew in size, his eyes wild. The smirk disappeared for a fleeting moment, as he looked around the clearing, spotting Sora, he returned his gaze to Roxas.

The pressure of the keyblade on Roxas's chest became heavy, dream Roxas preparing to pierce through flesh. "Have you learned your lesson?" a voice sharp like metal cut through the air. The words had come from the monster preparing to kill poor Roxas.

Sora heard the metallic voice, but that's not what got to him. The words…

"Do you regret putting me in this awful place Sora?" the dream Roxas continued, carefully aiming the blade, readying to strike.

Roxas couldn't help but gape. This _monster,_ this look-a-like about to kill him, **was on his side! **

Those words… that's why the dream Roxas had always attacked Sora in the nightmare. The dream Roxas wanted to hurt Sora because Sora had put him here, inside his mind, inside his body, forced him to become whole. That was why dream Roxas always tried to kill him, that's why he was always angry.

Well you know what? Sora was sick and tired of this nightmare. And for once, he had control of his own body during it. His chance to kill this Roxas once and for all was here, and he was taking it.

The monster laughed, though it sounded more like a shriek, plunging the keyblade through the _real_ Roxas's chest.

At least, that's what _would've happened_ if Sora hadn't just rammed into the monster, effectively taking it's keyblade in the process. "Move!" Sora shouted at the real Roxas.

Roxas quickly got up, but he didn't run, instead he jumped onto the dream Roxas, throwing punches at him as hard as he could.

The dream Roxas screamed, in a matter of moments he had become the victim, rather than the attacker. Sora stood above him, keyblade pointed downward. "Move," Sora said again to Roxas, who was too busy beating the hell out of his evil look-a-like to notice the keyblade pointed at his back. Sora nudged Roxas gently with his foot. He immediately looked up, and noticed the posed weapon. He jumped up, allowing Sora to get his own revenge.

Sora grinned evilly. The dream Roxas shuddered, clearly afraid. "Finally!" Sora said, "You're the one about to die. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Then, in one quick movement, he drove the keyblade in his hands down, piercing through his enemy's shaking body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gimme the binoculars! I wanna see!" The Angel shouted, jumping up and down in the Devil's lap trying to yank the binoculars away from his grasp.

The Devil just smiled. "Fine," he said, handing the binoculars over. "But it's over now, sorry."

The Angel growled, throwing the tool out of the tree. "You bastard! I wanted to watch!"

The Devil just smirked, "Too bad," he pecked his partner on the lips. "How 'bout I tell you what happened? Will you be happy then?"

The Angel put a hand under his chin, as if in thought. "Hmm. Well, I suppose telling me what happened is a start… how about you tell me and then promise to be uke next time we decide to have fun."

The Devil stared," …" He sighed."… Fine. I can't believe you though. Anyway, they killed him. The evil bastard that keeps trying to steal you from me is dead!"

"And?" the Angel asked.

"Our plan is still going to work. Sora still doesn't realize the Roxas he saved is the real one, and Sora also doesn't yet know that Roxas wants out. So, we've still got time."

The Angel smiled… "So, what do you think Sora will do once we trap him here?"

The Devil returned the smile, "Go crazy for one…"

Giggling came from the Sora look-a-like. " I can't wait!"

"Just one thing Angel."

"Hmm?" Asked the brunette.

"I get to prove to you that Sora is **not **a hero."

With that closing statement the Angel proceeded to tackle the Devil as they fell off of the tree they were spying from and teleport them to a separate room, where he could punish the blonde properly…

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

**A/N: **_I'm sorry I have to cut it off there, but I promise there will be more plot development next chapter. And more people! Finally the story will move to the __**outside **__of Sora's crazy mind._


	4. Awake

_So…wow, four chapters_

_So…wow, four chapters. This is a considerable amount of progress for me. I hope the progress continues…I wanna finish this story!_

_Yet again, I'm going to warn you: this story does and will contain yaoi, freakiness, scary people, ect._

_For disclaimer see 1__st__ chapter._

_Anyways… on to the story!! _

_**Reality Check**_

_4. Awake_

Sora stood still, watching the Roxas in his nightmare fade into darkness.

The real Roxas calmed down his breathing, staring at Sora. The fear that had possessed him while he'd been attacked by the monster had returned. Roxas couldn't believe Sora… Sora had just killed what he thought _was _Roxas, it had been so easy. Did that mean that when the monster was done fading, Sora would turn to the real Roxas and finish _him _off too?

'_Maybe…it's not such a good idea to tell Sora I want out right now…' _Roxas thought, trembling slightly.

But a conflicting thought voiced itself. _'but that's why you came into this godforsaken place! To tell Sora to let you out!'_

'_Yeah, and the nightmare me already did, look what happened to him!' _Roxas's self preserving half thought.

His thoughts were cut short. Sora had suddenly disappeared, he had just ceased to be there. Not only that, but Roxas' surroundings (the forest and dirt road) were melting.

"W-What's going on!?" Roxas shrieked, trying to jump out of the puddle of melted scenery he was sinking into.

All of a sudden the conscious appeared in front of Roxas, pulling him into the air. Roxas was floating, and he wasn't sure how. At first, he figured the Conscious was actually Sora. But the worry line on Concious's forehead and knowing look in his eyes was enough for Roxas to realize it couldn't be his Other. "What are you doing here Conscious? What's going on, why is everything melting?"

The conscious sighed, and then snapped his fingers. The scenery suddenly froze, the melting ceased. It looked like a huge sculpture surrounding them. "The dream is melting because it is over. It needs to destroy itself."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, still confused.

"Sora is done dreaming this, so its going away!" The conscious snapped, short-tempered as always. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm here," he took a deep breath to calm down. "Because I wanted to make sure there wasn't any trouble here. I couldn't find the angel and devil, so I figured something must be wrong. They only disappear when something bad is about to happen," the conscious explained.

Roxas registered the words, then his mind flashed to the nightmare Roxas. "There was trouble," he stated. "Another me showed up and tried to kill Sora and I."

Conscious sighed. "Was he part of the dream?"

Roxas thought about it." Well, after he faded away the dream started to melt…"

"Roxas, he was just a nightmare. It wasn't trouble, just a regular thing. Sora's been having that nightmare for a while. Ever since you realized you were stuck actually. But you were right in worrying about it Roxas. Although it was only a nightmare for Sora, you **can **be killed by it." The conscious explained casually.

"What!? I can die here, in my own mind! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" Roxas screamed, loud enough to make the conscious deaf.

"Shut up will you!" The conscious screamed back, covering the blonde's mouth. "I didn't tell you before because you never asked. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now and make sure the rest of this mind isn't in danger." With that the conscious dropped Roxas into the now melting-again dream. "Have fun in the next dream!" he shouted, disappearing.

Roxas could only gasp before he was completely engulfed in a swirl of greens and browns.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next thing the blonde knew he was sitting on a bed. "What the… what just happened?" Roxas nearly fell off of the bed when he felt something move under the covers below him.

The blonde rolled over, looking down at the big lump underneath him. _'Is someone sleeping here?'_ Roxas wondered. Without thinking, he pulled the covers down slightly and screamed.

As soon as the covers were pulled, _Riku _jumped out from underneath them, glomping the younger boy. The albino soon realized he had jumped the wrong person, and let out a similar scream.

Sora ran into the blue-walled bedroom, gaping. His dream self thought he was being cheated on. Meanwhile, his thoughts were something entirely different. '_Roxas again! I already saw two of him tonight, I don't want another one!'_

Roxas stood up, pushing the shrieking albino off of him, and saw Sora. "There you are." Roxas stated.

Sora shivered… that tone, it was the same tone the _monster _had used. _'Oh no! It's the same Roxas!' _Sora thought,_ 'I thought I killed him!'_

"I am so sick of all these dreams," Roxas complained, grabbing Sora's wrist and dragging him out of the bedroom and into a… field of purple grass. "I need to talk to you Sora."

_'Well,_' Sora thought ,_'this sure is a peculiar dream I've never had one this weird before.' _Sora just followed as Roxas dragged him further into the field.

"Look," Roxas sighed. "You don't know what's going on, do you?"

Sora smiled, "No clue whatsoever!"

Roxas blinked, "You're weird… anyway, I might as well fill you in. I'm the **real **Roxas, not the dream Roxas, and I want out of your mind." He stated, not realizing just how confusing all of this was to Sora.

Sora stared at the real Roxas. "And you call me weird. How can you not be part of a dream if you're **in** one?"

Roxas glared, Sora was being a smartass. As if the blonde didn't already have enough reasons to hate Sora. "Just shut up for a minute and listen to me okay?" Roxas grabbed Sora's shoulders, so they were facing each other. "I am your nobody. The one who became a part of you back in The World That Never Was. I have been living here in your mind for a while now. And I don't like living here, I don't want to be part of you anymore. All I want you to do is let me out."

Sora didn't respond for a minute, and Roxas was starting to think the brunette was being difficult. Then, he spoke, "One… how would I get you out? And two… how do I know this isn't just all a dream?"

"To get me out, just, uh… stab yourself with a keyblade again." He covered Sora's mouth just as he was about to protest. "And… well, this is a dream. **But… **I am real. I'm visiting your dreams."

The brunette bit down on the hand covering his mouth. Roxas leaped away, rubbing his hand. Sora summoned his keyblade. "I'm confused, I don't like this dream. You're getting annoying. Now get away from me before I hurt you." Sora growled.

Roxas looked up, glaring. When did Sora get so… mean. Roxas summoned his own keyblade. "**You're **the one that better run, 'cause I feel like teaching you a lesson."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my god! They're beating the hell out of each other!" The angel squeaked, looking through the binoculars. Him and the angel were spying again, this time they were hiding in the tall purple grass, fifty meters or so from Sora and Roxas.

"At least Sora doesn't believe Roxas… if he did, we'd be fucked." The Devil muttered, glancing over the grass, at the two dueling it out. He smiled, sharp teeth visible.

"So," Angel started, still watching the fight, the two key bearers were unconsciously working their way back toward the bedroom. "How do we make sure **Sora** is the one trapped here?"

The blonde glanced at his watch, it was three minutes until five am. "Simple. We make sure Roxas is the one in that bed when the alarm goes off." He said, pointing towards the bedroom. "We've got three minutes, well, two now," he noted.

Angel giggled happily. "Well then, I'll go give Roxy a push." The angel disappeared, only to re-appear in the middle of the two fighting.

"Hello!" He squealed happily. His unexpected appearance caused both Sora and Roxas to fall over. "You look tired Roxas. Here, I'll take you to a place where you can lay down!" The angel grabbed Roxas around the waist and yanked him into the air, tossing him through a door.

Roxas nearly fainted when he landed. Then, he thanked Kingdom Hearts when the thing he landed on happened to be soft.

Sora stared at the flying, angel winged, halo wearing look-alike. "What the hell?"

The angel smiled down at him…then laughed rather evilly for an angel. "See you soon Sora!" He shouted. Flying away he muttered, "You'll be staying a little longer than usual."

Sora stared after the angel, before jumping at a familiar echoing sound.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas covered his ears with a pillow, god he hated that noise. The alarm continued to beep, seeming to grow louder every second. He started flailing his hands, punching when he finally felt the alarm. He smiled as the noise died…

Then he shot upward, blinking his eyes open and looking around wide-eyed. "What's going-" he covered his mouth, scared. It wasn't his voice that had come out of his mouth, it was Sora's.

He looked around, still doe eyed. He was in a bedroom, a turquoise one. It was messy and there were clothes lying on the floor. It was Sora's bedroom. Roxas got out from under the covers, about to look around, when he noticed something odd about his skin. It was _tan. _He stood up, and edged his way to the mirror on the wall, praying that it was just the lighting.

But when Roxas finally reached the mirror, he screamed**, loudly**. Oh, don't worry, he didn't turn ugly, and his face wasn't painted. But Roxas really _would've _preferred one of the previous to his current state.

_**.He . Looked . Like . Sora .**_

_And he was scared._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_I updated! Anyway…__3 reviews__ and I'll update. So review! Otherwise Roxas will look like Sora forever! …actually, that's not such a bad thing… anyway…please review?_


End file.
